


Bringing the Brother

by Penguin_Boy



Category: The Missing - Margaret Peterson Haddix
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, First In The Fandom, JUST brotherly, no real relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Boy/pseuds/Penguin_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah Skidmore has a happy life. His adopted parents have had him since he was three months old, delivered by his then thirteen year old uncle. But the uncle told them that Jonah had a twin brother who'd been adopted by a another man. They attempt to create relationships with the twin Jordan, who has been adopted by a gang leader, Mikhail Hodge. But right before the boys turn two, Mikhail decides they can't see each other again. Jonah is told that his friend (he never knew Jordan was his brother) simply moved away, and life moves on - but not without the Skidmore parents fighting for Jordan.</p><p>Now the boys are thirteen, and lead very different lives. Jonah's parents adopted another newborn boy two years ago named Kevin, he has an almost girlfriend, Andrea, and has a clear shot at the varsity basketball team. But hat's all turned upside down when Jordan, his supposed twin brother, is adopted by his parents. Jonah is all open to the changes, but Jordan has a scarred past. Will he able to convince Jordan that there are more emotions then hate, or will they spent their lives in resent of each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing the Brother

_I noticed this fandom had no works, and the books are so good, I just had to make one.[Here's a link to the first one on Amazon](http://www.amazon.com/Found-The-Missing-Book-1/dp/141695421X/ref=pd_sim_14_4/191-2429124-7213241?ie=UTF8&refRID=0YV6W3VHMK4NGMCNMJ85&dpID=51OTECedulL&dpSrc=sims&preST=_AC_UL160_SR108%2C160_)._

Title: Bringing the Brother

Fandom: The Missing, Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: All modern-day characters of The Missing belong to Margaret Peterson Haddix. The ideas to base them off historical figures does not claim to be actual history.

Pairing: None  


Characters:

Jonah Skidmore, Jordan Hodge, Chip Winston, Daniella McCarthy, Dalton Sullivan, Mikhail Grantely Hodge, Linda Skidmore, Michael Skidmore, Andrea Crowell

Summary: Jonah Skidmore has a happy life. His adopted parents have had him since he was three months old, delivered by his then thirteen year old uncle. But the uncle told them that Jonah had a twin brother who'd been adopted by a another man. They attempt to create relationships with the twin Jordan, who has been adopted by a gang leader, Mikhail Hodge. But right before the boys turn two, Mikhail decides they can't see each other again. Jonah is told that his friend (he never knew Jordan was his brother) simply moved away, and life moves n - but not without the Skidmore parents fighting for Jordan.

Now the boys are thirteen, and lead very different lives. Jonah's parents adopted another newborn boy two years ago named Kevin, he has an almost girlfriend, Andrea, and has a clear shot at the varsity basketball team. But hat's all turned upside down when Jordan, his supposed twin brother, is adopted by his parents. Jonah is all open to the changes, but Jordan has a scarred past. Will he able to convince Jordan that there are more emotions then hate, or will they spent their lives in resent of each other?

 

 

Bringing the Brother

_By Penguin_Boy_

 

 

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Mrs. Skidmore asked

"It's the right address," her husband replied, "but I can't believe  _this_ is the place they're raising a little boy."

All the meetings so far had in public places - and that was good, considering they'd have freaked out if they'd seen a shack covered in barbed wire built dangerously close to the edge of a sheer cliff. They cautiously walked towards the house (if you'd call it that), and knocked on the door lightly. The way the house creaked was as if it would fall down that instant. They watched as the door swung open, and a tall man with 'GARY' scribbled graffiti-style across his ripped t-shirt. he grunted and pointed at a hallway. The two parents stared at the ripped wallpaper and broken photos streaked across the wall. The slowly walked into what probably used to be a kitchen. Mikhail was seated in a chair that actually seemed intact, and beckoned to two more. Mrs. Skidmore carefully seated herself as her husband followed. Mr. Skidmore cleared his throat and began to speak. "About your decision ... we didn't quite understand."

"My choice was clear. I don't think it is proper for the boys to each other again. That is all."

"But..."

"This deal is non-negotiable, Mrs. Skidmore. Now if you will please leave?"

"How can you be so cruel?" Mr. Skidmore interjected. "They have nothing left of their lives except each other, and you're asking that we keep Jonah away from Jordan without a reason?"

"I'm under no legal obligation to do this. Now will you please leave or will I have to ask Gary to escort you?"

A look of pain traveled through their eyes, but the stood up and slowly backed out they'd almost walked out when something - or someone- ran into them.

"Aunt Linda, where are you going?" Jordan asked with innocent eyes.

Her gaze faltered as she bent down and kissed his forehead, then joined her husband outside.


End file.
